Love Body
by sexyemzykiller
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha gets a new toy? HARDCORE LEMONS! - YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED
1. Chapter 1:New Toy

**Love Body **

**Chapter 1: New Toy **

I was in a crate, and unconcious. I don't know what happened except I was knocked out and ended up in this box.

"We got the girl you requested boss where do you want her?"

"Hmm open the crate so I can look at her first."

One man opened the crate and picked up a beautiful raven-haired girl.

"She's beautiful perfect for my new toy don't you boys think?"

"Yes boss she's perfect!"

"Haha, good now chain her up to my bed, and undress her."

"Yes boss."

The men did as they were told. The guy in charge watched with lust and amusement in his eyes.

-This is going to be fun- the man thought.

**Hours Later**

I woke up from unconciousness and look around in confusion.

"W-where am I?"

"Ah, finally my new toy is awake!"

I looked over to see a man with long silver hair, puppy dog ears, and beautiful amber eyes.

"Toy!"

I tried getting up to run away but it was chained up.

"Yes as you can see your chained up to my bed."

"Who are you!"

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho and your new master."

"I don't want a master let me go!"

"No Ka-go-me i'll take really good care of you."

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Well I have been wanting a toy like you with such a delicious body."

He climbed on top of me and started circling my nipple with his finger.

"Ah please don't do that!"

"Hm why not are you feeling sensitive?"

He licked my nipple and started sucking on it.

"P-please let me go!"

He got up and walked over to his closet. I stared at him trying to see what he was doing. He finally pulled out a black bag.

"What's in there?"

"Some stuff that will show you who makes the rules around here!"

He got back on top of me with the black bag in his hand. He put the bag next to him and opened it. He pulled out a gag.

"Don't you dare put that thing on me!"

"Rule number 1: You will put on anything I want you to put on!"

"No Inuyasha now let me go!"

He roughly grabbed my neck and put the gag on me.

"Rule number 2: You call me master until I tell you to call me Inuyasha got it Kagome!"

I shook my head quickly yes as tears came down my cheeks.

"Good I'm glad you agree."

He smiled wickedly and licked his lips. He took my legs and placed them on his shoulders.

"Mmm look at how wet you are Kagome do you like me being forceful with you?"

I glared at him and he just chuckled.

"You look delicious I wonder how you taste?"

He licked up some of my flowing juices then smiled.

He stuck two fingers in and started finger fucking me I couldn't help but moan. While he was finger fucking me he was sucking on my sweet pearl. I was squirming and moaning he pulled back.

"Hehe you like it that much just wait til' my cock is in you Kagome you'll go crazy!"

He went to his bag again and pulled out a vibrator. He spit on it, flipped me over, and shoved it into my tight puckered hole.

"Nghhh!"

"Just relax it will get better soon."

He turned on the vibrator and I went crazy. He kissed my rose bud checks and unzipped his pants.

"Ready for the main course Kagome?"

I looked over and saw his big cock I'm guessing about 9inches. He put on this toothy grin and shoved it into my dripping entrance. He fucked me roughly and it felt so good. He took the vibrator and moved it in and out.

It was gonna be a long night.

**So what do you think should I make more?**


	2. Chapter 2:Bringing my pet to work part 1

**Chapter 2: Bringing my pet to work part 1**

It was finally morning and I felt warm strong arms wrapped around me. I looked up and saw Inuyasha. He looked at peace when he slept and then I thought this was my chance to get out of here! I tried lifting his arm but he only pulled me closer. Then I tried wiggling my way out but that was a stupid idea because he woke up!

"Kagome go back to sleep we had a long night." He said sleepishly

I glared at him then said.

"No im not going back to sleep with you!"

"That's not what you said last night my pet." He did that toothy grin again and snuggled into her.

"I didn't say I wanted you to-"

And then it hit me I did say I wanted to sleep in his room with him. Damn him! I glared at him and gave him the finger.

"Now now Kagome that wouldn't be very wise to start trouble with me."

"Why the hell not!"

He got on top of me and held both my wrist with one hand.

"It's called punishment disrespect me, disobey me, or piss me off well let's just say your gonna be having some long nights with me."

I looked up at him in shock and he smiled wickedly back. Then the phone rang. Inuyasha looked over at the caller I.D. and then clicked the speaker button.

"What is it Sesshomaru?"

"Do you know what time it is little brother?" He said with a little aggravation in his voice.

-Little brother?- Kagome thought

"Leave me the hell alone time?"

"No get your ass up and get to work time your 2 minutes late!"

"You act like 2 minutes is 2 fucking hours jeez!"

"Just get your ass to work!" And with that he hung up.

"Well your brother seems nice." I said.

"Yeah he's a real walk in the park."

I giggled they must really hate eachother. (no duh lol)

"I guess I should get ready go take a shower the bathroon is right there."

"Wait why I am going?"

"I might need some release I get very stressful you know so go take a shower."

"Whatever."

I got up and headed for the shower.

I thought he was gonna say were taking a shower together but-

"You know what were taking a shower together saves us more time!"

Thought it was to good to be true. We walked into the bathroom I was already naked because of last nights event Inuyasha was only in boxers.

He turned on the shower and looked at me.

"What?"

"Take off my boxers."

"What the-NO!"

"Are you disobeying me Kagome?"

I thought about what he told me and the whole punishment thing. I sighed.

"How do you want me to take them off Inu-umm M-master?" I almost threw up at the last word.

"Thats more like it now pull them down nice and slow using your mouth."

I pulled down his boxers nice and slow using my mouth. When I was done I held his boxers in my mouth. He smiled then took them and threw them on the floor.

"Now let's get in the shower before my brother calls again."

We got in drenching our bodies in the hot flowing water.

**30 minutes later**

We were heading over to Inuyasha's job and I was pissed. Inuyasha made me put on a maids outfit.

"I don't why your so upset you look cute."

"Whatever."

We made a couple of turns and we were finally made it to his job. We got out of his car and almost made it to the door until we were greeted by a very pissed off silver-haired man.

"Inuyasha Taisho!"

"Fuck."

I stared at them. This was gonna get ugly.

"Where the fuck were you and who is this?"

"Home and Kagome my new pet now can I please go inside and-"

"NO WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR LITTLE PLAYMATE KEEP THEM AT HOME!"

"Gosh calm down she's not like Kikyo."

"I DON'T CARE JUST-"

He took a deep breath.

"Just get your ass upstairs and work."

Inuyasha grabbed me and we hurried up stairs.

Sesshomaru got his cell phone and called his secrutary.

"Kagura make me a cup of coffee dark and some aspirin."

"Right away sir."

He hung up and went inside shaking his head.

"This is gonna be a long day."


	3. Chapter 3:Bringing my pet to work part 2

Ok sorry it took me soooo effin' long to post this but school is taking over my freetime im a effin' freshman and i gotta get ready for college yada yada yada here's the story :D

After the arguement between the silvered haired brothers Inuyasha and me were in the elevator going to the 3rd floor where Inuyasha's office would be.

"Ugh gosh my brothers a dick I don't even know why we work together oh wait it's because our father wanted us to get along and share brotherly love BULLSHIT!" screamed Inuyasha.

"Well i'm sorry to hear that Inu-master."I said coldly

"And you better watch your attitude or someones gonna be getting fucked in the bathroom!" He said with anger

I glared at him and looked away.

-Gosh he's such a bag of douche- I thought.

DING!

The elevator opened and we walked out and weren't we the center of attention. I heard whispers, and whistles throughout the room.

"Goodmorning everyone." Inuyasha said with a smile

"Goodmorning Inuyashaa~~~" A group of girls said

Then the girls gave me a cold stare that screamed -Go the fuck away bitch- -What a skank- and -Who the fuck is this- I laughed mentally if only these bitches knew.

Me and Inuyasha walked down a long narrow hallway where we disappeared from everyone. Soon we got to his office. It was very well decorated with pictures, files, and also very spacious.

"Well what do you think?"

"Well it fits your personality."

"How?"

"The pictures represent how much of a self obsorbed dick you are since there all of you."

Inuyasha looked at all his pictures and knew she was right but would never admit it so he looked at her and glared.

"Oh the files represent how messy you are."

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW IF IM MESSY?"

"There are files oh and ramen cups on the floor under your desk."

-Shit how did she know that?-

"It smells like day old ramen in here."

"You can read minds too?"

"No your just that predictable Inuyasha."

He grabbed my wrist and pinned my to the wall.

"HEY LET GO OF ME!"

"TSK TSK you broke a rule Kagome rule number 2."

I looked at him thinking what was rule number 2? Then she realised and whispered...

"Rule number 2: Call you master until you tell me to call you Inuyasha"

"That's right gosh Kagome i'm so excited right now I get to fuck my pet in my office." He said seductively.

He was about to kiss my neck until..

BOOM!

"WHAT DID I TELL YOUR ASS HUH!"

Inuyasha's brother grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him.

"I WAS LISTENING TO IT ALL YOUR NOT FUCKING ANYBODY UNTIL THESE FILES YOU HAVE LAYING AROUNG ARE DONE!"

"YOU WERE SNOOPING ON ME GOSH YOU ARE SO LOW I DON'T SNOOP ON YOU AND KAGURA WHEN YOUR FUCKING IN YOUR OFFICE!"

"AT LEAST I FINISH MY WORK BEFORE I DO IT!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING HUH AM I TOO LAZY FOR YA?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"HEY MAYBE I WILL!"

Kagome was now in tears from laughing the brothers stopped and looked at her soon she stopped.

"Well Inuyasha you may keep her in here but i will turn the camra's on!"

"Fine."

Wow do they make up fast or what.

Sesshomaru left the room and Inuyasha quickly grab me and pulled me into this room. He shut the door qiuclky and locked it.

"WHERE THE HE-"

I was quickly silenced by Inuyasha's hand over my mouth.

"Shh keep it down do you want my brother to find out about my private bathroom!"

I removed his hand.

"Your brother doesn't know about this?"

"Hell no and he never will."

"But won't he suspect were gone he can come in here and hear us plus he said he has camra's!"

"Psh no he won't this room is sound proof and watch." He smirked

He pulled out a remote an clicked the red button in the middle. Suddenly there was a beeping noise and i looked at him curiously.

"There no more camra's or he can't use them."

"W-what did you do to them?"

"Simple really while Sesshomaru was at a meeting about 2 months ago when I had my other toy I put a timer on all his camra's. So in exactly one minute all his little camra's will go to a blank screen."

-With Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru was looking through some files then looked at his camra screen's then they went blank.

"H-HEY WHAT THE HELL!"

-BACK TO THE PRIVATE RESTROOM (LMAO)-

"Wow brillant."said Kagome suprised

"Thank you now wait right here I gotta go get some stuff."

"It's not like I can go anywhere." I said sarcastically

He opened the door and walked out then quickly came back in shut the door and locked it. He had a stack of files in his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna multi-task ever heard of it?"

"Yes i'm not stupid but your not really gonna be doing it if your just doing files."

"Oh Kagome but I will be."He said seductively.

He set the stack of files down on the sink next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Hehehe and your gonna help me finish all this work."

I looked at him with shock. He took his hand and put it under my maid dress. He pulled down my panties and started rubbing me. Then he started to fondle my breast with his other hand.

"Ah! I-inuyasha please don't!"

Then he spanked me and turned me around. I reaslied I said his name.

-Gosh I gotta get outta here!-

"I-i'm sorry master." I looked away

He grabbed my chin and turned my head to face him. He soon pulled me into a passionate kiss. At first I tried pulling away but then it was just so licked my buttom lip begging for entrance and I let him. He explored my mouth and I explored his we were fighting for dominance of course he won. We made out for alittle bit longer then stopped for air.

"Take off your clothes." He said panting for air.

I stared at him for a bit then took them off piece by piece the apron, the dress, the bra all I was left in was heel, knee high sock and the maid bow. ( I think it was cat ears i said the last time but you know). He stared at me for then I spoke.

"Well say something!"

"Your beautiful."

He pulled my into his warm chest and embraced me.

-Inuyasha is acting way too weird-

"I-inuyasha?"

He kissed and sucked on my neck. I wrapped my arms around him and moaned into his neck. Soon he pulled away unbuttoning his and pulled his pants off with his boxers.

"Suck me." he said

I got on my knees and grabbed his throbbing member. I kissed and licked his tip teasing him.

"Mmm fuck Kagome." He groaned

I smiled then took him all into my mouth.I could feel him shiver by my touch. He grabbed my head and started fucking my mouth.

"Ah Kagome your mouth feels so good."

"Mm."I moaned

He pulled out of my mouth. He pulled me up turned me around and bent me over. He shoved his cock into me roughly.

"Ah Inuyasha!" I didn't care if I said his name it just felt so good.

"Hehe you know I don't care if you say my name during sex it just proves you love me fucking you."

"Your just full of shit aren't you."

He started thrusting in and out hard.

"Ah! Don't Inu-!"

"Inu aww you came up with a nickname for me how cute hmm oo your nickname will be Kags!"

He started thrusting faster.

"Ah Kags your so tight!"

"Ah! Hah!Harder Inu!"

"As you wish ugh!"

He thrusted so hard I could feel my gut getting tighter.

"Inu i-im gonna cum!"

"M-me too!"

"INUYASHA!"

"KAGOME!"

We both panted heavily trying to catch our breath.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Call me Inu I like that nickname." He said smiling

"Inu well what about your paper work?"

Inuyasha stared at the paper work and did a facepalm.

"AH,I FORGOT ALL ABOUT IT!You know what let's just clean up and go home."

"Ok b-"

BAM!

The flew open and there he was a full demon brother full of rage.

"YOU THINK I WOULDN'T FIND OUT ABOUT YOUR PRIVATE RESTROOM HUH?"

"I-I WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW?"

Sesshomaru pointed to the camra in the corner of the restroom.

"THAT'S HOW AFTER I GOT SOMEONE TO FIX MY CAMRA'S I SAW YOUR LITTLE FUN YOU HAD!"

"Y-YOU PEEPING TOM YOU KNEW I HAD THIS BATHROOM ,THEN YOU PUT CAMRA'S UP, AND YOU GET OFF BY WATCHING ME FUCK SOMEONE YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"SHUT UP WHERE'S THAT PAPER WORK YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO FINISH?"

"H-here."

*Whispering to Kagome* "On the count of three run."

I nodded we both started fixing our clothes.

Sesshomaru was looking through the files and got even more upset because they weren't even filled out.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"1...2...3 RUN!"

"INUYAAAAAAASHAAAAAAAAA!"

They darted past Sesshomaru and headed for the elevator smelling like hot sex.

:D well thats this part I know still not satisfied yet but I'll be typing some more.


	4. Chapter 4:Sparks Fly

Well Hey there my pervy fans here's the next chapter FINALLY! :D ENJOY!

After the sex incident with the peeping toms and private bathrooms Inuyasha and I were now at home pulling into his drive way but I'll tell you what happened before we even made home alive.

_Flashback of doom!_

Inuyasha and I were now in the elevator. The doors were just about to close when Sesshomaru stopped it from closing and pressed a button to stop the elevator completely.

"INUYASHA TODAY YOU DIE!"

"NOT IF YOU DIE FIRST!"

They both started going at it punching,kicking, and screaming. Of course they were drawing attention to themselves about four guys ran over to stop the fight until they realized that today was not the day to die.

"GOSH WHY DON'T YOU GO BURN IN HELL YOU PEEPING TOM!"

"I'M NOT A PEEPING TOM I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE YOU GET YOUR WORK DONE SO I CAN GET ON WITH MY DAMN LIFE YOU SEX CRAZED BITCH!"

"BULLSHIT!"

Sesshomaru had Inuyasha in a head lock. Inuyasha couldn't get free but soon he thought of a plan. He quickly reached for his shoe, took it off, and smacked Sesshomaru in the face with it. Once Inuyasha did that Sesshomaru went crazy he punched Inuyasha in the stomach and Inuyasha fell to the floor. Sesshomaru had the look that said "You dare hit this fabulous face ok now I'm really gonna kill you!"

-Shit I need a distraction!- Inuyasha thought.

Then it hit him...KAGOME!

"KAGOME DISTRACT HIM!"

I stared at him with fear.

-Me distract that beast oh HELL NO!- I thought

"Psh like that fool can-"

-FOOL!- I thought

"FREE WEEZY!"

Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her like she was crazy then said.

"Free who?"

Inuyasha knew this was his chance and...

"SHE SAID FREE WEEZY!"

WHAM! Inuyasha slap Sesshomaru with his shoe again then started beating him non-stop with his he darted for the elevator where Kagome was standing in front of. He pulled her in and quickly pushed the button for the elevator to work and close the doors.

Sesshomaru saw this and tried to get up but couldn't.

"I'LL GET YOU INUYASHA AND YOUR LITTLE PET TOO! BELIEVE IT!"

The elevator doors finally closed and I was so stunned. I looked at Inuyasha.

"Does this always happen?"

"Yes, but this time he was really gonna kill me." he chuckled

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU COULD HAVE REALLY GOT HURT DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

He pulled me into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Kags I didn't mean to make you worry."

"You didn't so stop hugging me."

"Aww it's ok to care for your master Inu you know what I think I'll make you dinner what do you say?"

I looked at him in shock like the world was coming to an end. But it had to be a trick probably wanted to do some kind of weird exotic sex with meat,fruit,and whip cream. Psh he wasn't fooling me.

"No thanks I don't feel like eating...anything...PERIOD!" I glared at him

"Look I won't try anything I just want a nice dinner."He smiled

-Hmm his promise feels legit I guess it would be ok but if he pulls anything I'll kill him- I thought.

"Fine just nothing funny ok?"

"Okay I promise." He smiled then the elevator opened.

-Hehe oh Kags my fingers were crossed yes we'll be having dinner but for dessert your mine- He thought wickedly.

_End of the flashback of doom_

We walked up to the front door.

"Now Kags before we go inside I want you to take a nice hot shower and put on some comfortable clothing."

"Wait I don't even have any clothes to get comfortable in since i was KIDNAPPED i didn't have time to pack my things."

"Ugh gosh just go take the damn shower there will be clothes in our room on our bed."

"OUR?"

"YES OUR! I don't want my pet sleeping on the floor!"

"Ok Ok sheesh i'll take the shower and change."

"Good."

He opened the door and I quickly went upstairs to get ready.

30 minutes later

I came down stairs in Inuyasha's oversized t-shirt. Well he did say they were clothes not what gender though. Then I smelled something heavenly coming from the kitchen. I quickly rushed in too the dining room to find a whole meal that looked made for 20 people! It had a whole turkey, macaroni and cheese,mashed potatoes, caviar, tacos, 10 different kinds of ramen, onigiri, and maybe half the world's other dishes!

"I..Inu we can't eat all this there's no way."

"Oh please we can finish this, I even made 17 of your favorite pies Kags!" he said with a smile.

"WTH! You know all 17 of my favorite pies..y-you...FUCKING STALKER HOW DARE YOU!"

"I BET YOU EVEN KNOW MY BAR SIZE YOU PERVERT!"

"Actually I do it's a-"

"Shutup let's eat."

Kagome walked over to the table pulled her chair out and sat down. She put her napkin in her lap,prayed, and started eating. She stopped for a second and looked over her shoulder to see wide grinning Inuyasha.

"What? Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Actually i'm stuffed so go ahead and eat what you can but don't fill up too much remember we have pie yummy!"

"Whatever."

I went back to eating and wondering what Inuyasha had planned.

40 minutes later

"Well that's all I can eat, INUYASHA I'M READY FOR THE STALKER PIE YOU MADE THAT'S PROBABLY DRUGGED!" She giggled to herself no way she was gonna eat it.

Inuyasha stumbled out the kitchen into the dining room panting and sweating then fell to the floor.

"Uhhhhh."

"Inuyasha! Are you ok what happened!"

"I'm...fine."

He tried to get up but couldn't so he flipped over.

"Inuyasha please tell me what's wro-WHY ARE YOU HARD!"

"The...pie."

Flashback

"Man how long is Kagome gonna be eating I can't wait to try this sex needing drug on her."

GrRrRrOoOWwWwLlLlLl

"Kami I'm starving well at least I made a back up pie!"

He went to the fridge and saw 18 pies but they all had the same crust design so how could you tell.

"Ah...shit which one is it? Um is it this one?"

He smelled it then remembered IT HAD NO SCENT!

"DAMMIT INUYASHA YOU FOOL! YOU KNOW WHAT THE 7TH PIE IS SAFE 7 IS A LUCKY NUMBER!"

End of Flashback

"You tried to...to...DRUG ME YOU BASTARD SEVERES YOU RIGHT!"

"Ugh...I...know i'm sorry next time i'll go with...1..definitely."

Kagome got up and was about to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her leg and stopped her.

"No...please...I'm gonna blow...If I don't get release."

"Then blow up you deserve it!"

"Pleeeeassssssseeeee."

"No goodnight Inuyasha."

"PLEASE!"

"Nope see you in the morning so let go of my leg no."

"NO PLEASE WOMEN JUST THIS ONCE CAN YOU JUST FUCK A MAN IN NEED IM GONNA LOSE MY MIND FUCK ME KAGOME PLEASE!"

"Hm well this is a turn of events now isnt it begging me to please you let me think about hmmm."

"KAGOME!"

"Fine fine I'll help you feel better."

She walked over in between his legs,undid his pants, and pulled out his manhood. she stated stroking it. She looked at him then went straight to sucking on his cock nice and slow.

"Mmmm Kagome deep throat me."

She smiled and did so but hummed with it.

"Fuck! So good!"

Then she went faster. Nibbling and sucking on his cock. She could feel him throbbing ready for climax. She looked at his flustered face and giggled alittle.

"KAGOME I CAN'T TAKE IT IM GONNA!"

He let out his thick load into her mouth and she swallowed it all.

"Yummy best desert I've ever had Inuyasha!" She smiled

"Hehe...whatever...I'll see you when I get up stairs we'll finish this later."

He sat up and looked at her. They stared at eachother for awhile.

"Goodnight or see you up stairs Inu."

"See you up stairs Kags."

She walked up to him, bent down, and kissed him. Then she ran upstairs while Inuyasha watched.


End file.
